


golden hair and eyes that make you feel like heaven

by allcametrue



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2020 NHL Playoffs Bubble, Alternate Universe, Embedded Images, Instagram, M/M, Social Media, graphic format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allcametrue/pseuds/allcametrue
Summary: Elias Pettersson, Vancouver Canucks content producer, documents his time in the NHL bubble. The first account is the one he shares with the world, the second account is the one he keeps for himself.
Relationships: Brock Boeser/Elias Pettersson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49
Collections: NHL Hotel Hoedown 2020





	golden hair and eyes that make you feel like heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [callabang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callabang/pseuds/callabang) in the [HotelHoedown](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HotelHoedown) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Petey has been carting a camera all around the bubble (see: https://twitter.com/Canucks/status/1287778168061845505)
> 
> Personally I think this calls for some kind of vlogger/social media person/content creator au
> 
> Brock/Petey very much encouraged
> 
> -
> 
> title from kelly by the aces
> 
> sorry this took so long. this is imagery of this universe's petey's professional instagram and finsta accounts. i put my own comments about this universe i had while making this in the end notes if you're interested
> 
> please let me know if any of the images are missing/distorted so i can fix them!

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find this on [tumblr](https://allcametrue.tumblr.com/post/639051995506950144/au-elias-pettersson-vancouver-canucks-content) (if you click on the images within tumblr they should be better quality)
> 
> notes (these are broken down by my notes for the professional and finsta account but the finsta has way more notes):
> 
> professional: epettersson  
> \- shots of the team, aesthetic photos, not too heavily focused on brock  
> \- based on the bruins photographers instagram (penzy24_7) from the bubble  
> \- i really had to hold myself back from making this all brock and remind myself that it was supposed to have ~variety~  
> \- the most recent post on this one is the video after tanev scored the series clinching ot goal against minnesota. i figured it was a good note to end it on and a nice little bubble wrap up of sorts
> 
> finsta: yetepsaile (his nickname and first name spelt backwards)  
> \- Does He Take Pictures Of Anything Besides Brock Boeser  
> \- the photo of brock and coolie in the stay the puck home sweatshirt was captioned with “his photographer during the pause too i guess 🙄” as if his entire camera roll isn’t just pictures of the lake, the dogs, and brock  
> \- in this universe he’s still good friends with quinn (and also the rest of the guys, how else would he still end up in their group halloween costume?) and there’s not many low quality photos of elias in edmonton so quinn’s here too. give me shitty iphone photos to use coward  
> \- the alternate title for this one could very well just be “elias as coolie and milo’s dog dad” because that's basically what this is  
> \- since this account has more posts shouldnt it have more stuff from the bubble? yes but it was easier to find pictures to make it more of a quarantine one so that’s what i did. he’s too busy with work to think about this account apparently  
> \- elias is basically co-parenting coola and milo and brock has gotten more and more strict with their treats (especially as he has milo grows out of his puppy phase) but elias could never and gives them treats every time brock has his back turned. he has not backbone when it comes to them. brock pretends to be mad about it when he realizes this (he’s really bad at it)  
> \- i didnt want to have a bunch of professional photos of brock on here but sometimes elias takes a photo of brock that’s too good for him Not to share with his close friends and family. can you blame him  
> \- in this universe they went scootering in the rain while in the bubble. apparently the nhl gave them both scooters and enough room to actually go anywhere in them lol  
> \- all of the guys on the team for the most part know they're dating or at least like. suspect something. not quinn though. they didn't outright tell quinn and figured he already knew. he did not know. 
> 
> i am also on [tumblr](http://allcametrue.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/happierthanot/)


End file.
